comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Other Publishers
Index for Other Publishers Please feel free to add a new publisher or new comic book series in this section. A Fine Line *The Desert Peach Abiogenesis Press *StrangeHaven About Comics *Licensable Bear Abstract Studios *Strangers in Paradise AC Comics *Femforce Adhouse Books *Skyscrapers of the Midwest *Superior Showcase ADV Films *Anne Freaks *Chrono Crusade *Cromartie High School *Full Metal Panic: Overload *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days *Orphen *Yotsuba&! Afterburn Comics *Blood & Roses AK Entertainment *Aya *Jalila *Rakan *Zein Alias *10th Muse *Atomik Mike *The Blackbeard Legacy *Chrono Mechanics *Darkstorm *The Dreamland Chronicles *Hyper-Actives *Imperial Dragons *Judo Girl *Legend of Isis *Pakkins' Land *Lullaby *Orion the Hunter *Super Teen*Topia *Toy Box *Twinblades *Victoria's Secret Service *The Vindicators *Yenny Amaze Ink (Slave Labor Graphics) *Bear *The Cemeterians *Cocopiazo *Corporate Ninja *Dork *Emo Boy *Gargoyles *Gloomcookie *The Haunted Mansion *Hsu and Chan *Little Scrowlie *Next Exit *Nightmares and Fairy Tales *Patty Cake & Friends *Pirate Club *Rex Libris *Screwtooth *Tron *Ursa Minors *Wonderland American Mule Entertainment *Public Enemy Americanime Productions *Bounty Killer *Katharsis Angry Dog Press *Potlatch Project Anime Works Publications *Eiken Antarctic Press *Alice in Wonderland *DragonPro *Gold Digger *I Hunt Monsters *Metadocs *Ninja High School *Oz: The Manga *Twilight X *Warrior Nun *Wings of the Luftwaffe Ape Entertainment *Athena Voltaire *The Black Coat *Horrorwood *U.T.F. Arcana Studio *100 Girls *Ezra *Kade Archaia Studios Press *Artesia *Mouse Guard *Robotika Archangel Studios *The Red Star Archie Comic Publications *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Sonic the Hedgehog Aspen Comics *Fathom *Shrugged *Soulfire Atomic Diner *Freakshow A-10 Comics *The Damaged Avatar *Lady Death *Medieval Lady Death *More Than Mortal *Stargate: Atlantis *Stargate: SG-1 Bandai Entertainment *Eureka Seven *Samurai Champloo Film Manga Barbour Publishing *Serenity Beyond Starlight *Tales of Midnight Bliss On Tap *God, the Dyslexic Dog Boom! Studios *Hero Squared *Jeremiah Harm *John Doe *Planetary Brigade *Stardust Kid *War of the Worlds *Whisper Broadsword Comics *Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose Broccoli International USA *Galaxy Angel Beta *Kamui Burlyman Comics *Doc Frankenstein *Shaolin Cowboy Buy Me Toys.com *Oz/Wonderland Chronicles Centurion Premiere *21st Centurions Chanting Monks Studios *Gori Lori Claypool Comics *Deadbeats *Elvira *Soulsearchers Clib's Boy Comics *True Story, Swear To God Comely Comix/Semple Comics *Captain Canuck Counteractive Comics *Snowybrook Inn Cryptic Press *Quicken Forbidden Dabel Brothers Productions *Marshal *Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter *Michael Lent's Prey *Orson Scott Card's Wyrms *Raymond E. Feist's Magician *Tales of Alvin Maker Damage! *Ashes Dakuwaka Productions *Force 51 *Helios Dynamite Entertainment *Army of Darkness *Battlestar Galactica *Painkiller Jane *Red Sonja *Xena, Warrior Princess Del Rey *Air Gear *Basilisk *ES: Eternal Sabbath *Gacha Gacha *Genshiken *Ghost Hunt *Gundam Seed *Guru Guru Pon Chan *Kagetora *Kurogane *Love Roma *Negima *Nodame Cantabile *Othello *Pastel *Pichi Pichi Pitch *Q-Ko-Chan *School Rumble *Suzuka *Tsubasa *The Wallflower *xxxHOLiC Devil's Due Publishing *DragonLance Chronicles *Elsinore *Forgotten Realms *G.I. Joe *Killer 7 *Nightwolf *Purgatori *Rumble Pak Digital Manga Publishing *Bambi and Her Pink Gun *Enchanter *La Esperança *IWGP: Ikebukuro West Gate Park *Jazz *Little Butterfly *Our Kingdom *Robot Digital Webbing *Bloodrayne *Digital Webbing Presents *Zombie Highway Dork Storm Press *Dork Tower *Dr. Blink, Superhero Shrink *Nodwick *PS238 DR Masters Publications *Category Freaks *Dark Edge *The Four Constables *Hanidori Girl *High School Girls *Imperfect Hero *Iron Wok Jan *Journal of the Vampire Hunter *Junk *King of Fighters 2003 *King of Fighters: Maximum Impact *Premature Priest *Pretty Maniacs *Real Fake Princess *SNK vs. Capcom *Stray Little Devil Drawn & Quarterly *Berlin *Optic Nerve Dream Bug Productions *Thunder Monkey Evil Twin Comics *Action Philosophers Fantagraphics *Angry Youth Comics *Babel *Castle Waiting *Delphine *Ganges *Hoax *Insomnia *Interiorae *Love and Rockets *Luba's Comics & Stories *Meat Cake *Mome *New Tales of Old Palomar *Niger *Reflections *Runaway Comic *Uptight Fenickx Productions *Archaic Gagne International Press *Zed Girl Twirl Comics *Jane's World Go! Media Entertainment *Cantarella *Crossroad *Her Majesty's Dog *Tenshi Ja Nai (I'm No Angel) Heroic Publishing *Flare *Flare Adventures *Liberty Girl *Roy Thomas' Anthem *Tales of the Champions *WitchGirls, Inc. Hyperion Books *W.I.T.C.H. I Box Publishing *Thieves & Kings *Thieves & Kings Presents Ice Kunion *11th Cat *Angel Diary *Bring It On! *Chocolat *Cynical Orange *Freak *Heavenly Executioner Chiwoo *Hissing *One Thousand and One Nights IDW *24 *30 Days of Night *Angel *Chicanos *Cobb: Off the Leash *CSI *CSI: NY *Dampyr *Fallen Angel *The Great and Secret Show *Jon Sable: Freelance *Masters of Horror *The Maze Agency *Metal Gear Solid *Night Mary *Road to Hell *Silent Hill *Spike *Super Bad James Dynomite *Supermarket *The Transformers Evolutions *The Transformers Generations *The Transformers Stormbringer *Will Eisner's John Law *Wormwood *Zombies! Imperium Comics *Pierce Illusive Arts Entertainment *Dorothy Infinity Studios *Blood Alone *Chun Rhang Yhur Jhun *Zero Jetpack Press *Johnny Raygun Quarterly Kenzer and Company *Knights of the Dinner Table Lightspeed Press *Finder Lobrau Productions *Toupydoops Ludovico Technique *Living in Infamy Markosia *Abiding Perdition *Brodie's Law *Brothers *Dark Mists *Done to Death *The Lexian Chronicles *Mutation *Of Bitter Souls *Scatterbrain *Shadowmancer *Silent Ghost *Smoke & Mirrors *Starship Troopers *Twilight Men Mirage Studios *Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Moonstone *Buckaroo Bonzai *Lai Wan *The Phantom *Werewolves Mr. Comics *Big Max *Revolution on the Planet of the Apes Narwain *Assassinauts *Free Fall *GEI *Jenna *Liz *The Modern Man *Shon C. Bury's Nox *Unhuman Nautilus Comics *Cast NBM *Boneyard *Dungeon *Nancy Drew *Totally Spies *Zorro Netcomics *0/6 *Aegis *Boy Princess *Can't Lose You *Dokebi Bride *Emperor's Castle *The Great Catsby *The Land of Silver Rain *Let Dai *Madtown Hospital *Narration of Love at 17 *Not So Bad *Pine Kiss New England Comics *The Tick The Norm.Com *The Norm Oni Press *Banana Sunday *Blue Monday *Borrowed Time *Leading Man *Local *Love as a Foreign Language *Love the Way You Love *Northwest Passage *Polly & The Pirates *Queen & Country *Scott Pilgrim *Strangetown *Wasteland Origin Comics *Temporary Phenomenon Comics *Blackpool Radio Comics *Furrlough *Genus Red Eagle Entertainment *Robert Jordan's New Spring Renaissance Press *Amelia Rules Revolution Comics *Pariah Roxbox Entertainment *Kee-Fu Fighters SAF Comics *Slum Nation Seven Seas Entertainment *Amazing Agent Luna *AOI House *Blade for Barter *Boogiepop Doesn't Laugh *Chugworth Academy *Destiny's Hand *Earthsong *Inverloch *Last Hope *No Man's Land *Ravenskull Shanda Fantasy Arts *Coco Gunbun *Katmandu *Shanda the Panda Silent Devil Productions *The Devil's Panties *In My Lifetime *The Furious Fist of the Drunken Monkey *Monkey vs. Lemur Sirius *Poison Elves Speakeasy Comics *Beowulf Summ Publications *Catching Lucifer's Lunch Superverse Productions *Zoom Suit Thrud Comics *Thrud the Barbarian Too Hip Gotta Go Graphics *Wahoo Morris Top Shelf Productions *Owly *Super F*ckers *Surrogates TR Rose Associates *The Adventures of Carrie Giver Udon Entertainment *Exalted *Rival Schools *Street Fighter II Viper Comics *Dead@17 *The Middleman *Villains Virgin Comics *Devi *The Sadhu *The Snakewoman Wildcard Production *Gumby Yaoi Press *Aluria Chronicles *Exorcisms and Pogo Sticks *Pinned Zenescope Entertainment *Grimm Fairy Tales *Jindai *Sins of the Fallen